Viviendo contigo
by Micaela-Olivia
Summary: Que harias si la solución a algo no es grata para ti? y acabas en un lugar indeseado? y te enteras de hay algo mas atras de todo el asunto? pues no se vos! pero tenten, hizo esto. Nejiten
1. Prólogouna difícil misión

Hola a todos!! Este es mi segundo Fic, y esta mejor escrito que el primero este capítulo hace de introducción al tema, si les gusta, los capítulos serán mas largos, ¡Reviews por favor! Diganme si les gusta!! Y bueno, acá les dejo el Capitulo!

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama, me conformo con hacer fics y cosplay :D

Una Difícil Misión

La noche llena de estrellas parecía un cuento de hadas, el paisaje no hacía alución a lo que les estaba pasando a los Shinobis en este momento. Parecíera un chiste pero no, tres equipos de Ninjas especializados como los de Kakashi, Kurenai y Maito Guy no podían atrapar al único asecino que quedaba de aquella mafia que acababan de destruir. Incluso teniendo a Uchiha Sasuke recién reintegrado después de un año de servició comunitario podían atrapar a aquel hombre que se movia tan rápido. Si Lee no hubiera sido atacado por uno de los mafiosos en primer lugar, el hombre estaría ya atrapado. Por aquello el miembro mas rápido estaba débil y ahora aquel asecino corría hacía Konoha. Pero No debían dejar que llegara e hiciera mas daño, no podían dejar que llegara.

Pero Hubo un problema mayor cuando en el medio del camino, en los bosques de Konoha se cruzaron con una casa en la cual el hombre se introdujo. Tenten, Lee y Neji cruzaron miradas, todos comprendieron lo que quería decir: La Solución mas rápida a su problema.

- Sasuke-kun! Utiliza una de tus Bolas de fuego contra la casa!- Gritó Tenten.

-¡¿Estas Loca?! ¡Podría haber alguien adentro!- respondió este, no había ejercido sus poderes de ninja por un año, pero le quedaba algo de sentido común.

- ¡Solo hazlo!

A pesar de los gritos de toda la gente de alrededor Sasuke vió la cara de Tenten e Hizo lo que ella pidió, lanzó una bola de fuego a aquella pequeña casa.

Todo el mundo paró en frente de la casa y se la quedó mirando, se escuchaba como el fuego ardia y quemaba todo resto de ser viviente o cosa que se encontrara dentro de ella. Kakashi usó un transmisor para pedir bomberos que vinieran a sofocar el fuego antes de que se expandiera por todo el bosque, pero lo que no se esperaban fue que con los bomberos llegó Tambien, La hokague con Shizune y un grupo de ANBUS. Llamaron a los shinobis haciéndolos pararse en una ronda, y Tsunade tomó la palabra.

- Me gustaría saber – dijo- ¿Quién tubo la brillante idea de quemar la casa?

- Debo acatar- agregó Shizune antes de que nadie pudiera contestar- que será castigado ante este acontecimiento si llega a haber habido gente dentro de la casa.

Tenten dio un paso al frente con total seguridad en sus ojos.

- yo fui- Aclaró- pero no habia nadie en la casa.

- ¿y como sabes tu eso?- preguntó la hokage

- No había nadie en la casa por que…Por que esa es mi casa, Hokage-sama.

Todo el mundo hizo una exclamación de sorpresa ante eso, pues era señal de una buena Kunoichi, que puso todos sus bienes antes de la aldea, quemó su casa, para que nadie saliera lastimado, si esa no era una demostración del poco egoísmo dentro de la joven, no se que es.

Todos felicitaron a Tenten por aquel acto que seguro había salvado muchas vidas, y la hokague ofreció pagarle su estancia en algun hotel hasta que su casa fuera re construida, pero Hinata hizo otro ofrecimiento y no dejó que tenten se negara "_En mi casa hay mucho espacio_" había dicho "_Además, estoy segura de que cuando le cuente a Hiashi-sama lo que has hecho, aceptará hospedarte_". Y así fue como Neji, Hinata y tenten se fueron caminando hasta la mansión hyuuga. Una vez adentro, la heredera de los hyuga habló con el lider, que de inmediato aceptó hospedarla hasta que reconstrulleran su casa.

Hinata llevó a tenten hasta una habitación de invitados y le prestó un camisón para que se diera un baño y se fuera a dormir pues había sido una misión cansadora y larga, además, no pierdes todas tus pertenencias materiales todos los días. Pero en cuanto la chica de los coquitos entró en la habitación no lo podía creer, la cama era grande con un cubrecama de seda dorada, había un escritorio con lápices y papeles en blanco, otra puerta que llevaba a un baño con una bañadera enorme, las baldosas eran de hermozo granito y el espejo.. Bueno, era una increíble habitación.

- ¡¿Aquí me voy a quedar?! ¡Pero si esto es mas grande que toda mi casa!- exclamó Tenten

-Por favor tenten, no- no digas esas cosas… ¿no te gusta tu habitación?  
- ¿Qué si no me gusta? ¡Me encanta!

- Entonces me alegra, veré que te traigan ropa para mañana, ¡buenas noches!- y así se fue la ojiblanca.

En cuanto eso pasó, Tenten fue corriendo hacia su nueva cama temporal y saltó sobre ella como una niña pequeña, luego se sentó y respiró profundo, hasta el aire se respiraba mejor en aquella casa de personas ricas y prestigiosas. La chica de ojos color almendra se paró y fue directo al baño a darse una ducha, Abrió el agua caliente y se metió debajo de la ducha permitiendo así que todos sus problemas y preocupaciones se los llevara el agua.

Luego de eso tomó una de las toallas y salió del baño con ella alrededor del cuerpo. Pero en ese instante una puerta se abrió y el genio hyuuga entró:

-Tenten, como no me contestabas entré, te traje tu ro--….- y ahí notó que tenten estaba semi-desnuda frente a el, rapidamente se dio vuelta y ocultó un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas- Tenten, cuanto lo siento.

- Esta bien Neji, no fue nada, ¿Qué hacés acá?- preguntó en un tono bajo

-tengo ropa para que te pongas mañana espero que sea de tu agrado – y así dejo un pequeño paquete sobre la cama sin darse vuelta, y y sin despedirce, se fue.

Tenten Bufó ante eso, sinceramente, Neji la ponia de muy mal humor, y ella a el. Aunque siempre entrenaran juntos era completamente diferentes de los pies a la cabeza. A ella le molestaba que el siempre fuera tan serio, nunca de divirtiera, y respondiera con monosilábicos cada vez que pudiera. Y a el le molestaba que ella siempre mostrara sus emociones, se pasara el dia pensando en divertirse y no se pusiera seria. No entendían por que estaban en el mismo equipo, el caso es que estaban y, para ser sinceros, se complementaban bastante bien.

La chica de los ojos almendra, se cambió rápidamente y fue a ver que ropa se iba a poner mañana. Extrañamente era igual a la que siempre usaba… solo que menos holgada y la remera se pegaba al cuerpo, pero estaba bien.

Se acostó en la cama, cerró los ojos y se durmió rapidisimo, pero un sueño feliz pero perturbante la molestaba ahora.

-----------------------------------------

En la oficina de Hiashi, todo estaba tranquilo, el estaba terminando unos papeles y pronto podría irse a dormir, pero una persona inesperada, sale de entre las sombras:

- No pensé que fueras de esos, Hiashi-sama- dijo encaminandose hacia el

- No soy de ningun tipo- aclaró encontrandose con su mirada

- Aprovecharte así de esta situación, eso es vil.

- Todo vale, me apareció una oportunidad y la tomé- respondió parandose frente a esta persona.

Aquella persona se acercó a el, y lo miró fijamente, como esperando algo, los dos completamente quietos se miraban casi sin parpadear. Las dos presencias hacían el aire de la Habitación denso y molesto, hasta que aquella persona, cedió en la lucha:

- sabes que no es lo indicado, Hiashi- suspiró

-Quien decide eso, soy yo.

- como quieras- y saliendo por la ventana se despidió este.

Hiashi dio un pequeño puñetazo contra la mesa…

Espero que sea lo indicado

Y con eso, se fue a su habitación frustrado por el trabajo.

Esta Historia continuara…


	2. No te odio, te quiero

Y con todos mis esfuerzos he aquí la continuación. Muchísimas Gracias por los reviwes que enviaron, necesito todo el apoyo posible para que la historia sea un éxito con mis lectoras y lectores que son ustedes. (Que por cierto cabe mencionar que son maravillosos) Nos vemos la próxima y ¡déjame tu comentario!

Los personajes de "Naruto" y "Naruto Shippuden" No me pertenecen.

Ella abría los ojos lentamente. Se sentó en su nueva cama mientras miraba al vacío. Luego corrió unos mechones de su largo pelo enmarañado de su cara y se dio cuenta que no había sido un sueño. De verdad no tenía mas casa, y de verdad estaba viviendo en casa de los hyuga. Se frotó los ojos un poco para quitarse el sueño y miró el reloj, las 7… obvio ella siempre se levantaba a esa hora de la mañana, como si tuviera un despertador incorporado en el cerebro. Supuso que no podría dormir, además la vendrían a levantar tarde o temprano y ¿Por qué no estar lista ya?

Se levanto la cama y fue hacía su mochila, la razón por la que no le había importado quemar su casa, fue por que a las misiones lleva la cosa mas importante para ella, y el resto de las cosas materiales no importan. Abrió el bolsillo grande y escarbó entre sus armas y la poca ropa hasta llegar a eso. Una pequeña caja de música rosa, culla única decoración era un diamante del tamaño de la yema de un dedo en tapa. Al abrirla te encontrabas con una bailarina en primera posición que no se movía.

-Buenos días, Madre- dijo Tenten, hacía esto todas las mañanas, pues era el recuerdo que tenía de ella, el día que fue asesinada, la cajita se rompió y dejo de sonar. Pero tenten no trató de repararla, creía que si vengaba a su madre, la cajita volvería a andar por si sola. Por supuesto que no tenía idea de quien la había matado, y por todos lados aunque había investigado nadie le decía nada. Solo el recuerdo de la espada, solo eso sabía. La espada que había atravesado el cuerpo de su madre tenía una frase grabada en el filo "La esencia de una persona nunca muere". Si lograba encontrar esa espada, caso resuelto.

Dejo de pensar en ello y se fue a cambiar. La ropa le quedaba cómoda, eso es suficiente para ella. Se paró frente al espejo y comenzó a hacerse sus típicos rodetes, y al terminar vio un perfume a un lado. Le dio curiosidad así que abrió la tapa y olfateó, era delicioso, simple pero rico, se lo puso. Se miró al espejo una vez mas, se sentía "renovada" por decirlo así, no entendía por qué, pero así era como se sentía.

Tocaron de repente la puerta y Hinata entró en la habitación:

- Oh Tenten, estas-estas despierta- dijo la Ojiblanca con su típica timidez

- Muy buenos días- respondió Tenten.

- Muy bu-buenos días, ya es ho-hora del desayuno. ¿Te enseño do-donde esta el comedor?

- Por favor, Hinata-chan.

Las dos salieron de la habitación y caminaron por los largos pasillos de la mansión hasta llegar al comedor, donde Hiashi y Neji estaban sentados desayunando. Con una reverencia en forma de saludo las dos chicas se sentaron a comer su desayuno en silencio. El clima era tenso pero estable, no era molesto comer callados, por lo menos no en esa ocasión. Lo único que a Tenten le molestaba un poco, era que Hiashi no dejaba de mirarla. Al principio trato de Ignorarlo, pero cada vez se tornaba más y más evidente. Pronto, sus dudas sobre por que la miraba tanto, terminaron en responderse puesto que un cuestionario comenzó:

- Tenten-san, ¿Ha pasado bien la noche? Pregunto el líder de la familia.

- Oh si, de nuevo Muchísimas Gracias por dejar alojarme aquí hasta que reconstruyan mi casa.

- No es nada, después de todo, tu seguramente salvaste muchas vidas con ese acto.- Observó Hiashi, y Tenten tan solo sonrió ampliamente, Hiashi la miró un momento más, como si tratara de averiguar en que estaba pensando, la Kunoichi, se limitó a seguir comiendo su desayuno- Me comentaron que tienes el título de maestra de las armas, ¿verdad?

- si, es cierto, Hyuga-sama.- _"¿La habrá dicho Neji eso? Pensó. _

- Si no les molesta me gustaría verlos entrenar a ambos en el jardín, luego del desayuno.

Tenten Observó a Neji, que tenía los ojos cerrados pero asentó con la cabeza, por otra parte Tenten había pensado en entrenar sola en su campo de entrenamiento normal, pero Hiashi le había ofrecido su casa para quedarse, lo mínimo que podía hacer era hacer todo lo que le pedía- Sería un placer, Hyuga-sama- concluyó esta con otra sonrisa aún mas amplia en su rostro.

El resto del desayuno transcurrió con total normalidad. Y una vez que terminaron La chica de los coquitos fue a su habitación a buscar sus armas. Vació su mochila. Y saco de allí (además de lo que buscaba) unas prendas sucias que tenía de la misión, y su maya que siempre llevaba. Eso era todo lo que tenía. Antes de salir se miró al espejo una vez mas solo para cerciorarse de tener todo en su lugar, El líder de la familia Hyuga iba a mirar su entrenamiento, Debía demostrar lo mejor de si. Cuando dejó la habitación se encontró con una criada que ahora iría a Limpiarla, y le dijo que por favor no tocara la cajita de Música. La criada asintió y Tenten le regaló una de sus sonrisas, luego se encontró en el patio con Neji. Ambos se pusieron a estirar un poco antes de empezar y antes de que Hiashi llegara.

En eso, la chica de los coquitos oyó una frase que deseo se la llevara el viento.

"…No me hagas quedar mal…"

Susurró Neji, esa era una de las razones por las cuales a Tenten le ponía los pelos de punta entrenar con el. Siempre pensando en ser el mejor, Orgulloso como de costumbre, seguro necesitaría un armario muy grande para guardar todo su ego.

- No deberías preocuparte por mi Neji-Kun –Dijo Tenten sabiendo como le molestaba al Genio que le dijeran así.

Hiashi llegó junto con dos miembros más de Elite de los Hyuga. Esto sorprendió bastante a Tenten, ¿Tanto lío por un simple entrenamiento? Igual le restó importancia e hizo una reverencia antes de comenzar.

-comiencen cuando quieran.- dijo Hiashi.

Tenten y Neji se separaron una distancia considerable. Se miraban a los ojos, esperando a que el otro comenzara. Ella atacó primero usando unas shurikens y saltando al aire. Neji Activo el byakugan mientras esquivaba las armas de la kunoichi, atacándola. Pero ella se había percatado de sus intenciones, por lo que utilizó un jutsu de sustitución, y se paró detrás de el y le lanzó unos sembons (o agujas Ninja), que rozaron la piel del genio. Los dos aterrizaron de espaldas en los lados opuestos en donde habían comenzado. Y se dieron vuelta. Después de aquel comentario, ella no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente y después de aquella respuesta, el estaba dispuesto a vencerla costara lo que costara.

Una hora mas tarde, rozando las 9:30 de la mañana, Ninguno de los dos se había rendido, agitados y cansados se miraban fijo dispuestos a seguir, cuando alguien los detuvo.

-Hemos visto suficiente, dejen de entrenar, hicieron demasiado para una mañana- Dijo hiashi sin perder la calma en su mirada.

Ninguno de los dos tuvo más opción que obedecer. Aunque ambos querían seguir peleando para demostrarle al otro su superioridad, pero era cierto que ambos habían hecho demasiado para una mañana, y cuando los líderes de la familia Hyuga se retiraron, quedaron en seguir entrenando por la tarde y Neji estaba…¿sonriendo? No estaba segura de por que pero la sonrisa de el, que se veía muy poco, le hizo levantar el ánimo, ahora recordó por que le gustaba que quedara satisfecho con el entrenamiento.

Esa era otra cosa que no sabía, la sonrisa del genio la hacía sonreír, inconcientemente su boca se curvaba cuando la de el lo hacía, será que era un acontecimiento tan extraño que el que pasara traía felicidad a su persona.

Tenten salió de la mansión Hyuga a caminar un poco por Konoha. Su ciudad era tan linda. Pasó por el Ichiraku donde Ayame, la hija del dueño, sacaba la basura, la saludó con la mano y siguió su camino. Cuando llegó a la florería Yamanaka entró para saludar a Ino a quien, aparentemente, habían dejado a cargo de la tienda.

-Konichi wa! Ino-san! – dijo la Castaña entrando al Local

- Tenten!!Konichi wa! ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué tal tu noche en casa de los hyugas?- dijo Ino con una sonrisa y sus despampanantes ojos azul cielo mirándola fijamente.

- Jajaja como vuelan las noticias, pues bien, todos allí son muy amables.

- toma- dijo la rubia cortando una flor cosmos y poniéndola a un lado del cabello de tenten- cortesía de la casa- y rió.

Las dos se quedaron hablando un rato, no es que Ino fuera la mejor amiga de Tenten, pero hacía rato que no hablaban y ninguna tenía nada mejor que hacer. Se hicieron las 11, y Lee apareció en la tienda saludando y (además de dar un discurso sobre la juventud y bla, bla, bla) les dijo a las chicas que tenía algo importante que contarles.

- ¿Qué es Lee?- preguntó ino

- ¡si vamos! ¡Quiero saber!- Dijo tenten, que era una chica muy curiosa.

- Pues... por la llama de la juventud…- Dijo- ¡Neji tiene una novia!

El corazón de tenten se paró en seco, no entendía por que, pues su compañero podía tener una, dos o cuantas novias quisiera, pero sintió como si comenzara a crecer un agujero negro dentro de su cuerpo que poco a poco se llevaba su corazón y dejaba en su cara una sensación de dolor y tristura que no podías comprar con nada. Se llevó la mano al corazón ¿Por qué sentía esto? No entendía que le estaba ocurriendo. Todo esto sucedió en una milésima de segundo, por lo que solo atinó a preguntar:

- ¿enserio?

- ¡No!- respondió Lee- Por la llama de la juventud, solo quería ver la expresión en sus caras- bromeó este.

- ¿Quieres ver como te bajo toda tu llama de la juventud de un puñetazo?

-Te-tenten, tranquila – dijo Ino con mirada extrañada pero luego una sonrisa- ¿Qué es entonces Lee?

- ¡ah si! Nos juntaremos en el parque a merendar, el equipo de naruto, el nuestro, el de Hinata y tuyo, ino.

- ¡Genial! ¿A que hora?- pregunto tenten

- A las cuatro, me voy, debo avisarle a Neji- y corriendo a la velocidad de la luz.

- Oye te aviso una cosa, no te acerques a Sai, el es Mio- dijo Ino con vos de Actriz- así que cuando estés conquistando a Neji aléjate de el.

- ¿¡Que!? ¿Qué estas diciendo? A mi no me gusta Neji.

- Vamos, Puede que no sea tan inteligente como vos, pero no soy ciega

-¡pe-pero que cosas dices! Debo irme Ino, nos vemos en la tarde.

Y así se despidieron y tenten siguió caminando por la aldea. ¿A ella gustarle Neji? Pero que boberías, tendría que mandar a Ino al psiquiatra un día. Creo que había mas cosas que odiaba de el, que las cosas que le gustaban, Era un cerdo egoísta y controlador, aunque bien que se brindaba para ayudarla cuando le pedía…pero, no cambiaba que nunca decía palabra, además de contestar con Monosilábicos y nunca sonreír, Aunque siempre fueran respuestas acertadas y su sonrisa fuera bonita…Pero seguía ignorando a todo el que le pareciera débil. Aunque un par de veces los dos juntos ayudaron a unos estudiantes de la academia y fue un buen profesor… No, no y no, aunque así fuera, de ningún modo se enamoraría de su compañero de toda la vida, ¿o si?

- No, de ningún Modo, para nada, imposible, nunca.- dijo en vos alta para aclarar su mente.

Levanto la cabeza para ver en donde estaba. Recordaba haber estado en este lugar una vez…y los recuerdos le llenaron la cabeza haciéndola reír internamente. Se encontraba en un lugar apartado, una especie de camino, mas allá de los campos de entrenamiento. Este camino daba la vuelta a Konoha, no servía para nada, pero a un lado del camino, había una enorme roca plana, y fue ahí, donde los recuerdos comenzaron.

[Flash Back]

El primer día de entrenamiento del equipo Guy. Luego de que el sensei les dijera a que hora irían mañana a entrenar Lee se había quedado hablando con el y Neji había desaparecido. Pero tenten no lo iba dejar escapar así tan fácil. Tenía que hacerle una pregunta muy importante. Y fue ahí donde nos encontramos con Neji sentado en esta roca plana, mirando la nada.

-¿Me puedo sentar a tu lado? – dijo tenten sonriendo, este la miro y respondió groseramente.

-Has lo que quieras- La castaña se sentó a un lado y miró fijamente a Neji- ¿pasa algo?

- Tus ojos… ¿Son siempre así?- pregunto con curiosidad Tenten.

-Estoy acostumbrado a que a la gente no le gusten, No los mires.- respondió este con hostilidad.

- Te equivocas – respondió Tenten- Yo pienso que son Muy bonitos, Blancos y plateados, puedes ver un sin fin de colores allí.

La cara de sorpresa del genio fue asombrosa. Todo el mundo le decía que sus ojos eran blancos y opacos, justo como los de todos decientes de los hyugas. La castaña sonrió y Neji hizo lo mismo. Se miraron un momento, El genio no sabía muy bien como responder a ese halago.

- ¿Crees que mis ojos son bonitos?- Pregunto tenten acercándose un poco. Neji la miró y respondió.

- No tienen nada de especial- una mueca de tristeza se estaba por asomar pero hyuga agrego algo- yo diría que tienes la sonrisa mas bonita.

Después de eso, Neji se fue y tenten se quedó confusa. Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar de eso.

[Fin del flash back]

Sonrió ante eso. Ahora que recordaba, esa era la verdadera razón por la cual ella y el se odiaban y se querían tanto. Si, ella odiaba todo lo que ya mencionó, Y el Odiaba muchas cosas de ella pero se querían por ser sinceros el uno con el otro, por entenderse sin palabras, por ser amigos sin que haga falta decirlo, por hacer que el otro nunca se rinda. Si, se odiaban, pero en un punto el odio se convertía en amistad.

Comenzó a caminar nuevamente hasta la mansión hyuuga para el almuerzo, con una sonrisa en su cara y a pasos largos y Gráciles. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, ino no estaba tan equivocada esta vez.

Esta historia continuará.


	3. La rueda de las confeciones

¡Hola a todos! Aquí esta mi tercer capítulo, Tardé un poco en escribirlo pero aquí está. Gracias por sus reviews que me animan a seguir escribiendo, es por eso que los pido :3 su apoyo es vital, saber que les gusta, y que debo seguirla. Cualquier duda, déjanla en el review y la contestaré :D recuerden tambien agregarme al msn si quieren, no tengo problema. Un saludo especial a Vicky que me dio la inspiración para este capítulo.

Los personajes de "Naruto" y "Naruto Shippuden" No me pertenecen.

Tenten no tenía idea de por que todos en esa casa eran así de flacos, cuando en el almuerzo se había preparado un banquete enorme. Hace dos horas que había almorzado y todavía se sentia llena. Caminaba hacía el almacén a comprar algo de Jugo para la merienda. Para su fortuna, sus ahorros estaban en el banco de Konoha, por lo que no era necesario que los Hyugas pagaran todo lo que ella necesitaba y eso la hacía sentir mejor.

Luego de comprar un jugo de manzana, se dispuso a caminar hasta el parque. Supuso que toda aquella reunión se le había ocurrido a algún sensei, puesto que ahora tenían muchas misiones juntos, alguno habría pensado que era necesario pasar tiempo con las personas con las cuales te verías diariamente. Mas rápido de lo que pensaba llegó al parque que estaba lleno de niños que jugaban y corrían con sus padres. Eso la hizo sonreir. Ahora ¿Dónde había dicho Lee que se encontrarían? Buscó un poco y no los encontró, pero decidió dirigirse hacía donde se escuchaban unos muy frecuentes "Dattebayo".

- ¡Callate Bakasuke-ttebayo!- Gritaba naruto.

Todos sus amigos Shinobis estaban sentados en una ronda, había algunas galletas, y té. Todos la saludaron con la mano y la invitaron a sentarse en el pasto. Neji, por supuesto, ya estaba allí, el único que faltaba era Shikamaru. Se sorprendió al ver que nadie parecía estar muy cansado por la misión que habían tenido hacía tan poco tiempo. Todos sonreían y charlaban y la pasaban bien, incluso Sasuke, y pudo haber jurado que Neji tambien escondía una sonrisa detrás de esa máscara de seriedad que siempre llevaba puesta. Eso la hizo aún mas feliz. Se sentó entre Lee y Sakura. Comenzó a charlar con ella hasta que entre todos llegaron a un tema general.

Pero los temas de conversación no eran eternos, por lo que en un punto comenzaban a aburrirse. Ino sacó de su mochila una pelota blanca de tamaño mediano y ofreció jurar a "La rueda de confeciones". Solo unos pocos entendían lo que era así que ella lo explico:

- en realidad es algo sencillo, sirve para pasar el rato y conocernos mas. Tienes que pasar la pelota a alguien, cualquiera que esté en la ronda. Cuando tienes la pelota en tu mano, tienes que contar un secreto que nadie sepa sobre vos, Pero si cae en el piso, la persona que la lanzó tiene derecho a preguntarle algo a la persona que la dejó caer. No hay manera de negarse a contestar una pregunta.

El juego era sencillo pero engañoso. Si atrapabas la pelota debías contar un secreto, pero si no querías contar nada, y la dejabas caer, podría llegar a ser muchisimo peor. Ino tomó la pelota y la tiró hacia la izquierda. kiba la tomó con las dos manos, todos estaban expectantes a que era lo que iba a decir.

- aún guardo mi oso de peluche de cuando era pequeño- y lanzó la pelota hacía sasuke mientras todos reíamos.

- no creo que Naruto sea…Tan Baka…- le tiró la pelota a Naruto.

- me gusta tocar la guitarra- dijo Naruto.

Tenten no podía creer como todos eran completamente sinceros. Se podía ver como pensaban que decir un segundo y al fin lo largaban sin miedo. Por que una risa era lo máximo que podían recibir, era como una maquina de decir la verdad, y aunque ella estaba segura de lo que diría se le subía la sangre a las mejillas de tan solo pensarlo. Aunque no era nada grave, y como hubiera dicho cualquiera de sus amigas, era obvio para algunos, pero para otros no, y no me gustaba tener la necesidad de aclarárselos. Pronto notó que la pelota iba hacia ella. Tragó saliva y esperó pacientemente a que la bola blanca callera directamente sobre sus manos algo llenas de tierra. Una vez que la agarró esperó a que cesaran un poco las risas sobre el comentarío anterior de Lee, pero para que la rueda de confeciones no se detuviera lo largó rapido, consizo, claro y sin anestecia.

-Neji siempre me pareció sexy – y la pelota calló en manos de Sakura, Que algo shockeada (Por que siempre le pareció que tenten y Neji se llevaban como Perro y Gato) confezó:

- Me gusta Bailar Hip-Hop – y lanzó la Pelota a Neji.

Nadie estaba muy segudo del por qué, si por que el comentario de tenten lo había sorprendido, si por que no estaba prestando suficiente atención, o si por que las moscas le parecían mas interesantes, no sabían el por qué pero de algo estaban seguros: Neji Hyuga no había agarrado La pelota.

- Muy bien Neji entonces es mi turno de preguntar-

Se podía ver un brillito malevolo en sus ojos, Sakura planeaba algo y tenten no estaba segura de querer saber que era. La miró un momento y esta le guiñó un ojo… esto no se veía nada bien y estaba segura de que lo que seguiría a continuación no sería nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada Bueno… ¿Les dije que no le gustaba lo que se venía? La pelirosa tomó airé y prosiguió….

Neji tu pregunta es…¿…

--------------------------------

En la mansión hyuga hiashi despedía del salón de reuniones a los sabios y consejeros del bouke y del souke. Su trabajo le parecía cada día mas frustrante. A veces lo mejor para la familia no era lo mas humano, tomar algunas de las decisiones era fácil pero otras… bueno, había otras que prefiera se las llevara el diablo. El podía parecer un líder concreto, y lo era, pero decidir sobre eso, sobre la vida…personal de algunos de los miembros de la familia le parecía insano, puesto que cada uno tiene derecho a hacer su propio camino. Se sentó en una de las sillas, cansado y pensante, miraba todas las tasas de té vacías apolladas en esa mesa redonda.

Una sombra se asomó por su espalda dispuesta a tocarle el hombro para hacer que este se diera cuenta de su precencia. Cuando lo hizo, Hiashi se dio vuelta sorprendido de no estar solo en la habitación:

- ah, eres tu denuevo – dijo el líder de la familia hyuga mirando a la persona que la noche anterior había usurpado en su oficina - ¿vienes a quejarte nuevamente? No cambiaré mi perspectiva del asunto – decía este.

- Hiashi, siempre eres igual – contestó la persona- esta vez no vine para quejarme, la otra noche me dejaste muy claro el tipo de persona que eres y…

El ojiblanco no aguantó mas y se levantó de la silla, tomó bruscamente del brazo a la persona que estaba enfrente de el. Se miraron un momento, Hiashi estaba enojado y lo demostraba, su cuerpo no daba para mas, había pasado noches enteras en vela tratando de solucionar aquel problema, y que la situación lo ayudara era bueno…pero para ella nada era lo correcto.

- ¡¿y que se supone que haga?! ¿¡esperar a que se entere por si sola y nos odie a todos?! – casi gritó furioso el líder de la familia hyuga, la Mujer delante de el lo miró sorprendido primero, luego, por un segundo, sintió pena, pero al segundo siguiente lo volvió a mirar seriamente.

- No espero nada, Hiashi – suspiró esta- está bien, tienes mi aprobación, pero…

- pero ¿Qué? – pregunto el un poco mas calmado.

- No incluyas a Neji o a Hinata en esto- respondió aquella mujer. Hiashi la miró con desgano, pedía cosas imposibles pero ella hablaba encerio- por cierto, Me lastimas – Hiashi se dio cuenta que aún sostenía su brazo con fuerza. Lo soltó.

- No prometo nada – Dijo el

- No prometo no quejarme- respondió ella mientras desaparecía en una nube de humo.

Ella siempre… había sido tan terca.

---------------------------------------

El atardecer se aproximaba en el parque de Konoha. Los shinobis de despedían y prometían repetirlo pues habían pasado un muy buen rato. Hinata, Neji y tenten se dirigían a casa completamente en silencio. Las calles, se preparaban para su jornada nocturna llenandose de luces coloridas, que adornaban los locales que se mantenían abiertos por la noche. Para Hinata era una caminata muy normal, pero podía notar cierta tensión pues ella estaba parada entre Neji y tenten. Neji como siempre miraba al frente con una cara neutra. Pero Tenten miraba siempre hacía abajo.

Entre la confecion de tenten y la pregunta de Sakura, no pegaban una. Era como si el mundo entero le estubiera diciendo _"Enamorate de Neji Hyuga ahora mismo por que es Lindo, inteligente y debajo de esa cara sin expreciones es una persona buena" _. En toda la caminata estubo mirando para abajo, creo que nunca antes había apreciado tanto sus zapatos como en ese momento. Al llegar a la mancion, mejor dicho, al estar una vez adentro de la mansión Hinata se fue directo a su habitación para hacer el informe de la misión de el día anterior. Neji y tenten se quedaron solos, un silencio incómodo se apoderaba de la sala. La chica de los rodetes pensó que lo mejor sería salir de ahí en ese instante, antes de que el genio hiciera preguntas inecesarias o de que ella empezara a imaginar cosas equivocadas.

- con tu permiso, Neji, me retiro.

Así se fue corriendo por el pasillo, Necesitaba alejar su mente, ahora, antes de que cualquier pensamiento doloroso se pasara por su mente, La pregunta de Sakura la había tomado por sorpresa realmente, ella las pagaría por esto. Llegó al patio que se veía realmente lindo en el atardecer, pegó un salto y se subió a la rama de un árbol. Se acostó allí a ver como se ocultába el sol atrás del horizonte. Era una vista hermosa pero no podía dejar de pensar en Neji. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que pensar tanto en el? Solo era su amigo, nada más, además ella sabía que a el no le interesaba ningún tipo de relación, "cubito de hielo hyuga" le decía Naruto para molestarlo, entonces ¿Qué era lo que le gustaba tanto de el? Por que ya no lo ocultaba mas:

Le gustaba, no hay nada que pudiera hacer para ocultarlo, por lo que se cansó de tratar de mentirse a si misma, y decidió admitirlo. "_Me gusta Neji…" _Pensaba "_Aunque tal vez sea algo pasajero"_. Pero ni ella se creía eso.

Por otro lado hablemos un poco de neji. Admite que no tenía intenciones de jugar, pero la confeción de tenten lo había dejado sin habla… y sin reflejos. Siempre creyó que ella nunca se fijaba en el más de lo necesario. Entrenar y discutir, esas eran sus principales actividades juntos, a veces, Tenten lo invitaba a almorzar juntos, pero nunca antes había pensado que su amiga lo considerara…"sexy".

A el solo le importaba ser un buen Ninja, eso era todo, no podía andar pensando en cosas como tener pareja o algo parecido. Aunque, que ella diga que el es sexy no significa que estaba enamorada de el… y si no está enamorada de el ¿de quién si?

Una sensación se extraña se apoderó de su mente, algo que creyó jamás le había pasado, estaba, ¿enojado? No, no era enojo, era algo diferente ¿celos? No, impocible.

Decidió despejar su mente, además, estaba allí para hace un buen rato y los criados comenzaban a verlo de manera extraña. Caminó hacia el jardín, debería estar anocheciendo, la puesta del sol lo relajaría, siempre lo hacía. Caminó hasta el patio donde esta mañana había entrenado. Apoyó su espalda contra el árbol y miró el horizonte.

Sintió una presencia, miró arriba y allí estaba tenten, acostada en una rama, completamente dormida. Sonrió a si mismo. Se alejó un poco del árbol para verla bien.

Sus rodetes estaban algo desarmados, tenía las manos colgando y una cara sonriente y tranquila. Retomó su lugar bajo el árbol y se quedó mirando lo poco que quedaba de atardecer.

_CRAC_

Se escuchó, el ojiblanco no sabía de donde provenía.

_CRIC, CRAC!_

La rama se partió debido al peso de tenten, esta lansó un grito de sorpresa pero el hyuga la agarró con las dos manos antes de que callera al suelo (N/A: al estilo novio llevando a la novia). La chica suspiró y luego se miraron.

Un momento extraño en el que cada uno se undió en los ojos del otro. Pero soló un instante, un segundo insgnificante.

La cara de tenten se volvió un tono carmesí al notar que el hyuga la sostenía y ella tomaba su cuello.

- Lo- Lo siento mucho- titubeó esta.

- No, esta bien – respondió- ¿te encuentras bien?

- Si, completamente, gracias por la atrapada, Neji.

- De nada- respondió, la figura de Hiashi se asomó por la puerta del Jardín.

- ¿Interrumpo algo? – preguntó este mirando la situación, ambos shinobis se miraron y luego Neji bajó a tenten mientras negaban con la cabeza e hiashi proseguía- perfecto, los he estado buscando tenemos que hablar.

- entonces me retiro- dijo la Kunoichi suponiendo que eran temas de la familia.

- No tenten, espera un minuto, cuando hablo de "Tenemos" me refiero a ti.

- ¿Usted quiere hablar conmigo? – preguntó la chica anonadada, miró Neji que también lucia sorprendido.

- Si, es un tema algo delicado…¿Me acompañas?

- Seguro

Hiashi y tenten caminaron por un gran pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta gris que tenía un cartel: "Almacen de Armas". La chica de ojos almendra sabía exactamente que era eso. Era donde los hyugas guardaban sus legendarias y prestigiosas armas. Siempre había querido verlas pero le daba mucho pudor pedirselo a Neji. Todo eso era muy lindo, pero no tenía ni idea de que era lo que hacia allí.

- amm Hiashi-sama…

- La respuesta es simple- dijo Hiashi adivinando lo que quería preguntar la joven- Quiero… Quiero hablarte sobre tu madre.

Esta Historia Continuará.

----------------------

Soy mala! –risa malevola- :P


	4. He jurado venganza

Hola a todos! Lamento la demora je, muchos exámenes. La verdad no me gusto mucho este capítulo, pero diganme ustedes, Además esta medio corto por que el cap 5 será largo… Bueno eso es todo y no se olviden de dejar su Review! Hasta la próxima!

Los personajes de "Naruto" y "Naruto Shippuden" No me pertenecen.

Revisemos para no olvidarnos, nos quedamos en:

- amm Hiashi-sama…

- La respuesta es simple- dijo Hiashi adivinando lo que quería preguntar la joven- Quiero… Quiero hablarte sobre tu madre.

El corazón de Tenten paró en seco, Un silencio se apoderó de su mente, totalmente en blanco. La cara del líder de los Hyuuga seguía siendo la mas neutra.

- ¿Disculpe? ¿Usted que tiene que ver con mi madre?- Hiashi suspiró y abrió las puertas del Almacen de armas con total tranquilidad. Una vez adentro, se visualizó una enorme habitación llena de armas en vitrinas, cada una con una inscripción abajo, Hiashi se acercó a una y se detuvo, la castaña, leyó para sus adentros:

"_Katana perteneciente a Carol Hyuga_

_Carol Hyuga perdió la vida defendiendo al líder de un ataque de clan enemigo_

_Resultado de la misión: Exitosa"_

Lo de exitosa, debió ser por que salvaron al lider, sin embargo, esta mujer tubo que morir en su lugar, que valiente. Tenten miró a Hiashi a la espera de algo, este volvió a suspirar y comentó:

- Lo siento, es que esta mujer, tenía mucho que ver con tu madre- Tenten lo miró extrañada pero no habló, quería saber lo que el líder de los hyuga tenía para decirle- verás Esta shinobi Carol, era alumna de tu madre, aunque tu madre, como bien sabrás, no era Kunoichi le enseñaba a mantener la calma, convertirse en una señorita de Elite, además de la gran Kunoichi que Carol Hyuuga alguna vez fue; Recuerda, que un buen Shinobi tiene que ser educado y rudo al mismo tiempo-Hizo una breve pausa y continuó- Carol siempre fue terca, aunque inteligente, distraída, y había veces en las que faltaba a las clases de tu madre sin darse cuenta, y otras no tenía ganas de ir, a tu progenitora no se le avisaba, y esto le enfurecia…- Tenten recordaba algo asi, una mujer venía a veces a su casa y su madre y ella hacian cosas que ella miraba desde lejos. Tambien recordaba que su madre se enojaba cuando la muchacha no aparecía, pero eso era todo, después de todo, en ese momento solo tenía 5 años- … pues y luego…paso algo terrible.

Hiashi se corrió de la katana aquella para caminar aún mas por aquellos pasillos. La chica miraba incrédula la cantidad de armas de diferentes tipos que había allí, era como su sueño, alguna vez quisiera tener un almacen tan grande como este, tan variado y lujoso y lleno de curiosidades que pudiera mostrar al mundo que no solo era la mejor manejando armas, si no que tambien, sabía comprarlas, ciudarlas y almacenarlas no solo usarlas como quien usa un juguete y luego lo tira. Pero no estaba para distraerse, no entendía a donde quería llegar hiashi con todo este teatro, por ahora no encontraba ningún vinculo de esto con la muerte de su mamá pero tampoco tenía sentido que Hiashi le contara solo esto. La información recorría su cerebro a cien kilómetros por hora, pero faltaban datos, estaba segura que solo con eso, no iba a llegar a ningun lado. Caminó unos minútos mas junto a Hiashi hasta llegar a unas puertas Azules. Estas, tenían detalles en un hermoso dorado, dos dragones que se entrelazaban salían desde la parte de abajo hasta la terminación de la puerta. Flores de loto doradas decoraban algunas partes, principalmente las puntas. El lider Hyuga se dio vuelta y dio comienzo a un habla seria:

- tenten verás, La historia que te voy a contar, me propuse decirtela ahora, solo por que creí que cuando eras mas pequeña no lo hubieras entendido- La chica se paró recta para poder escuchar- esta shinobi Carol, uno de los días que faltó estabamos reunidos el souke y el Bouke para una de nuestros normales encuentros mensuales. Hinata y Neji se encontraban en un rincon, Jugando, ya que tenían las edades de 4 y 5 años. Carol estaba sentada a mi lado al igual que Hisashi, el padre de Neji. Y cuando estabamos por terminar…- El hyuga se apoderó de otro silencio, le parecia costoso decirlo, como si fuera una mala palabra, una injuria, un insulto, algo que nunca deberia salir de sus labios pero la cara seria de la kunoichi le hizo saber que ya había comenzado y que debía terminarlo, así de que decidió no parar mas, y hacerlo rápido, sin anestesia- Entró una persona…Una mujer, con armas, y se dirigía hacia mí. Carol quizo enfrentarla como buena Shinobi, pero todo pasó tan rapido… que fue allí donde ella murió. Al ver lo ocurrido, la mujer salió corriendo y un grupo de Shinobis corrió tras ella. Mi hermano se acercó a Carol y ella susurró "Tenma" – La chica se sorprendió al escuchar el apodo de su madre, su verdadero nombre no importaba en este momento…(N/A: no me gusta inventarle nombres a los personajes de otro)- Mi hermano entendió completamente lo que ella le quería decir con eso y salió a perseguir a aquella shinobi. En esos momentos Neji vino corriendo, exactamente para ver a carol morir…- Ahí si se realizó una pausa- El resto de la historia se explicara sola, cuando abra estas puertas quiero que me dejes hablar y que por favor no tomes medidas apresuradas.

Delicadamente, Hiashi metio la llave en la cerradura de las puertas. Giro lentamente, como para atrasar el momento de apertura, Agarró las manijas y tiró abriendo por fin aquellos dos portones bien decorados.

Tenten no supo exactamente como reaccionar. Su primera expreción fue de asombro, La segunda de enojo, La tercera de maldad y la cuarta de Pena. Y así se quedó, mirando aquella espada con Mango de oro, que tenía grabado en el filo "La esencia de una persona nunca muere" y abajo un cartel que decía.

"_Espada perteneciente a un Ex Lider del Bouke, Hizashi Hyuga"_

- Hizashi fue a matar a tu madre antes de que nos dieramos cuenta de que Carol no dijo Tenma si no "Ganma", el nombre del lider de un clan enemigo. Lo siento mucho, estamos dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa por conseguir tu perdon.

La kunoichi seguía en estado de Shock, Hizashi había matado a su madre por un maldito error pero, ¿Quiénes se creían que eran? ¿Cómo podían ir atrás de una persona sin confirmar si era o no? Su sangre hervía con fuerza, se sentía enojada pero luego un pensamiento horrible le pasó por la cabeza: El heredero de Hizashi era Neji y ella había jurado venganza…ahora debía matarlo, pero no podía ¿Cómo? Si se acababa de dar cuenta que le gusta, Bueno, tal vez es un sentimiento pasajero…Pero ni ella se engañaba, Le gustaba mucho Neji…pero un juramento es un juramento, no hay marcha atrás.

El aire de la habitación dejó de estar tenso, Tenten sabía que no tenía oportunidad de escapar si le decía la verdad (Obvio para cualquier ser pensante). Hiashi seguía mirandola fijo, como esperando una respuesta, y aunque tardó en responder, la chica dijo algo muy coerente:

- No puedo creerlo.

- Se que es Terrible, pido perdón en nombre de toda la familia Hyuga- El líder hizo una reverencia en forma de disculpas, ya no tenía una cara tranquila, ahora su expreción era de Arrepentimiento, Culpa, vergüenza y Tristeza.

- Hiashi-sama, por favor déjeme digerir esto, La verdad es bastante fuerte.

- Tienes razón, puedes irte a pensar si quieres, Hablaremos luego.

- Adiós- así se retiro la castaña.

En otro lado de la mansión Hyuuga, Neji caminaba pensante, ¿Para que querría Hiashi hablar con Tenten? Su tío no era de conversar con los huéspedes, y tampoco creyó que fuera por cortesía. La verdad en ese momento, su mente estaba demaciado perturbada, no podía dejar de hacer suposiciones que enseguida descartaba por ser completamente incoherentes. Fue a la cocina por un vaso con agua y como siempre cuando entró, los criados pararon todo lo que hacían para hacer una reverencia y el volvió a repetirles que no hagan eso. Cuando era pequeño no le importaba, es mas disfrutaba pensando que era superior, pero luego de la pelea con Naruto toda su manera de pensar había cambiado profundamente, y que lo reverenciaran al entrar, lo hacía sentir Déspota y hasta se le tornaba molesto. Lo más rápido que pudo tomo el vaso y se retiro de la cocina. Pasó por la habitación de su prima que estaba ocupada escribiendo el informe de la misión. Se la veía tan graciosa rodeada de papeles, con el pelo todo enredado y mordisqueando la tapa de la lapicera, que no tubo mas opción que sonreir. Sin hacer ruido, se retiro para no molestarla en su labor. Caminó sin rumbo alguno tratando de no pensar en tenten, pero sin éxito. Tenía la rara sensación de que Hiashi no la había llamado para nada bueno, pero lo que mas le extrañaba, mas allá de todo, es el interés que tenía. Era mas que obvio que no estaba interesado en lo que sea que pudieran hablar, le interesaba Tenten Misma, ¿Cómo estaría ella? Nunca se había sentido así, aunque claro, La kunoichi y el siempre tubieron la relacion mas rara.

Discutían todo el tiempo pero nunca se ofendían, nunca pasaban mas de media hora peleados. Claro que la reconciliación no era sencilla, nadie se tragaba su orgullo por mas equivocado que estubiera. En el caso de que Tenten estubiera equivocada, lo miraba con cara de Perrita caprichosa y enojada y el sonreía. En el caso de que Neji estubiera equivocado (si el algunas veces se equivoca) La miraba fijamente y fruncia el entre cejo, entonces tenten sonreía y decia alguna frase como "¿Qué te pareció eso Neji-kun?" sabiendo cuanto le molestaba al genio el "Kun" del final.

En el medio de estos pensamientos el ojiblanco recordó la pregunta de Sakura:

"En toda Konoha, ¿Quién crees la Kunoichi mas Linda?"

Tenten. Era obvia esa respuesta, por que ella era divertida, Graciosa y bonita y lo entendía, no necesitaban de las palabras para hablar, las miradas y las expresiones hablaban por ellos, creando así un clima agradable para el. No sabía por que todos se habían asombrado tanto, si para el, decir la verdad estaba en sus venas, y en ese momento el Rubor de la cara de La castaña había subido a un color carmesí muy bonito. Eso le recordó lo linda que era su sonrisa y…¡¿PERO EN QUE RAYOS ESTAS PENSANDO NEJI?! Se replicó a si mismo. Este no era el momento para estar pensando en… ¿La sonrisa de tenten? Algo raro estaba pasando en su cabeza. Caminó hasta su habitación y dejo el vaso, ya vacio, en su mesita de luz. Se sentó en la cama y sintió una brisa al lado de su oreja. Unos cabellos cayeron sobre su pierna, miró hacía adelante para encontrar a su atacante mientras se levantaba rápidamente.  
- ¿Tenten?- preguntó en voz alta el ojiblanco.

- La próxima vez dará en el blanco- respondió esta, tenía la cabeza baja, y corrió hacia donde estaba Neji para desencadenar una batalla.

La Kunoichi tiraba arma y el heredero del Bouke las esquivaba, corriendo por toda la habitación y destruyéndola, hasta el punto de que no había nada entero, el vaso se había caído y la cama yacía con todas sus sábanas rotas por las armas. cuando se presentó la oportunidad Neji tomó de los brazos a tenten:

- ¡¿Qué te pasa?!- gritó

- Suéltame

- No, no soy estupido.

- ¡Que me sueltes!- tenten se movia como podía.

- ¿Estabas tratando de escesinarme? ¡contestáme!

- No… Por mas que lo intente no…- dijo tenten cabizbaja, su voz comenzaba a quebrarze -¡¡No quiero matarte Neji, No quiero!!- Gritó y se tiró a los brazos del Shinobi.

Este no sabía que hacer, noto que estaba llorando mientras se sostenía de su cuello. Era un llanto desconsolado, solo atinó a abrazarla fuerte. Y así estaban, contra la pared abrazados en una habitación hecha pedasos. Se quedaron así por algunos minutos y cuando este se dio cuenta que ella lloraba mas despacio pregunto:

- ¿Por qué tienes que matarme?

- Por que…Por que…- dijo ella entre sollosos- Por que…Tu padre mató a mi madre Neji.

La cara del chico fue de una sorpresa increíble, mas allá de todo, y también de desconcierto ¿Por qué el no sabía eso?

Esta historia continuará


	5. Yo decido Irme

GOMEN!!! Juro juro juro que no quise tardar tanto!! Ya mismo me pongo a escribir el capitulo que sigue que será mas largo, mas Shojo, todo lo que ustedes quieran!!! Recuerden dejarme reviews para inspirarme y darme ánimos. En fin, sin mas previa, El capítulo!!

Los personajes de "Naruto" y "Naruto Shippuden" No me pertenecen.

-Q-que? Que dijiste?- preguntó Neji con incredulidad

- Lo que oíste…- Respondió ella entre llantos- Tu padre mató a mi madre, yo… he jurado venganza pero… ¡No quiero matarte!

Y se aferró con más fuerza al hyuuga. Pero la carta de incredulidad de este, superaba cualquier expectativa, abrazaba a la kunoichi pero su mente estaba en otro lado. ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo su padre había matado a la madre de Tenten? Si bien recodaba, esta era una campesina, una simple maestra de etiqueta, ¿Qué razones tendría su padre para matarla? Por más que le diera vueltas al tema, no le encontraba ningún sentido. Dejo de darle vueltas al tema en su cabeza para escuchar los sollozos de la chica.

- Neji yo… es la verdad debería pero no puedo es que yo.. Bueno tú eres mi mejor amigo…

-Tenten…

-Mas que eso, me he dado cuenta de que significas mucho y…

-Tenten  
- yo la verdad quería decirte que tu eres la persona…

-Tenten!- Neji tomo a la chica por su mentón y sus labios se unieron en un tierno pero simple beso. Los ojos de tenten pasaron de estar llorosos, a sorprendidos, a una relajación total.

-…mas importante para mi…- terminó de decir en cuanto se separaron.

Se miraron un minuto, y miraron la andrajosa habitación, todo estaba patas para arriba y se veía muy mal. En ese instante se abrió la puerta. Allí estaban Hiashi, junto con las mucamas y un buen grupo de los sabios Hyuga. Miraron el desastre y miraron a los shinobis, Tenten se paró rápidamente y salió por la ventana, trataron de seguirla pero Hiashi los detuvo, miraron a Neji que se paraba delicadamente con una mirada furiosa, de tal magnitud, que las criadas dieron un paso hacia atrás. El líder del clan entendió exactamente que era lo que había ocurrido e invitó al heredero del bouke a pasar a su oficina y ordenó que limpiaran aquella habitación para que quedara como nueva. Los días se iban a hacer más y mas complicados, pensó hiashi.

En las calles de Konoha, Tenten caminaba sin rumbo definido pensando que era lo que iba a hacer, no podía matar a Neji, eso estaba mas que claro, pero no podía fallarle a su madre, ¿Qué hacer? Su cabeza le dolía por haber llorado. Había otro factor que no había previsto, Neji le había besado. Al pensar en eso, llevo una mano a sus labios y sonrió, su primer beso, del hombre que había descubierto, amaba. Su cabeza daba miles de vueltas, el tema estaba para una larga noche… Noche… ¿Dónde debía dormir? Ya no sabía como actuar. Tal vez debía irse lejos, a Suna, temari seguro la admitiría y con una buena recomendación de la Hokage, tendría un buen trabajo, esa era una opción, pero no podría escapar de sus problemas por siempre. Otra opción era quedarse, pero debería matar a Neji, el rencor de su madre todavía estaba allí. No, al pensar en eso, su corazón se hizo un nudo, eso ya no era una opción. Parada en el medio de la calle, miró hacía la luna que se reflejaba en sus ojos. Sus ojos…La luna, había tomado una decisión.

- Si para quedarme tengo que matarlo – dijo en voz alta, pese a que la gente la miraba con extrañeza- yo decido... irme.

Después de que Hiashi le explicó Todo, la ira en el cuerpo de Neji disminuyó, se tomo todo con más calma.

- Por eso dijo que no quería matarme…

- Ella quiere vengar a su madre, no se por que dijo que no quería matarte, pero no lo hizo, lo pasaremos por alto.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer, Hiashi-sama?- preguntó Neji con voz de "Soy el heredero del bouke"

- Le ofrecí disculpas, haré lo que sea necesario para que nos perdone.

Neji pensó que su tío estaba raro, siempre era mas…seco con todos estos temas. Algo andaba mal, el era el Genio Hyuga, debía averiguarlo. Pero no ahora, debía saber donde estaba tenten.

- Con su permiso, Hiashi- y Neji se retiró

------------

Hiashi se sentía frustrado, Enojado, como si todo se fuera a caer abajo. Si supiera como solucionar este problema… pero no sabía. Giró en su silla, a mirar una foto de el con su hermano cuando eran pequeños. La miró con nostalgia, en esos días todo era simple. Volvió a darse vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con aquella mujer que lo estaba fastidiando desde hacía tres días. Se miraron, mantuvieron esa vista fija en cada uno. Hiashi se acercó y tomó su Katana. La empuñó y se la devolvió. Esta tomo la foto y la miró con cuidado, pasó un buen rato, como si examinara cada mínimo detalle, y la devolvió, volvieron a mirarse. Ninguno de los dos decía palabra, bueno Hiashi, dijo 3:

- Tenías razón…Carol.

------

Cuando tenten llegó a su habitación no prendió las luces, quería simplemente recoger sus cosas y marcharse sin que nadie lo notara. Tomó su ropa, y la metió dentro de la mochila. Tomó la cajita musical con las dos manos.

"Madre" Pensó "Lamento no poder vengarte" deslizó su mano por la gema blanca de la tapa y la presionó un poco sin querer. Al hacerlo, del costado, se asomó un pequeño papelito. La kunoichi se sorprendió, nunca había notado eso antes.

Dejó la cajita sobre la mesa y tomó el papel. Se sentó en la cama, lo abrió, entonces, comenzó a leer.

"_Querida Tenten:_

_Soy tu madre, si estás leyendo esto, probablemente yo no este mas contigo, ¿descubriste el compartimiento de la caja musical? Que inteligente. La verdad, esto lo escribo por que se que es lo que va a pasar esta noche, apuesto a que estas triste por ello ¿verdad? Lo cierto es que me encantaría vivir para verte crecer, convertirte en kunoichi, verte hacer amigos, hasta tu primer novio, oye, recuerda siempre cuidarte._

_La razón por la que no estoy mas, es por que la familia Hyuga necesitaba a una carnada para que dejaran de perseguirlos, no puedo decirte quién, pero cuando Hizashi me dijo que si no lo hacía, matarían a su hijo Neji, no me pude Negar. Ojala algún día lo conozcas, Neji parece que se volverá un hombre muy guapo. Bueno, quiero que sepas que nunca te dejaré, La esencia de una persona nunca muere ¿sabes? _

_Te quiere y te ama (Ya sabes como se llama)_

_Tu madre, Tenma."_

Mientras una sonrisa iluminaba la cara de la kunoichi y Lágrimas de felicidad caían por su rostro, Alguien, Abrió la puerta.

Esta historia continuará.


End file.
